Being Himself
by Dick Travers
Summary: Harry became a different person when he was younger, one who made the best from the worst, now the wizarding world has to deal with him.
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING**

 **Chapter 1**

 **XxX**

" **Slytherin!"**

Silence, the usual cheering from the houses, the looks had changed, the silence seemed to be deafening, the boy walked away from the stool with no expression on his face, no cares, no feelings.

He had seen many masks before but this, this was no mask this was someone who had killed their emotions hidden them in the far corners of his mind.

Snape watched as the boy walked down the table and sat alone, no one near him, through his choice and theirs. The boy was pale his black hair pulled back by a red band, he sat still, unwavering and yet it was almost like he was completely relaxed, the stares seemed to do nothing to the boy as he sat and looked back at the stool waiting for the sorting to continue. Slowly, as the sorting continued the stares pulled away and yet there was no visible signs of relaxing, so as Snape stared he was shocked to find his gaze met by ice cold emerald eyes, the lack of emotions scary, but as he stared at them he could not help but see the eyes of the girl he once loved, void of emotions almost lifeless. He slowly sent out a legilimens probe to try and see what made the boy so emotionally dead and then he saw a smirk light up the boy's face, the eyes looked like they were glowing but he felt his probe hit a wall, he looked down the link just in time to see it wrapped up and pulled in the mind of the young boy, he saw scenes of torture the boy had been through, the beatings, the starving and the abuse from the adults around him, his teachers, neighbours and especially his Aunt and Uncle. The children around him were no better, the kids at school ostracized him made sure he had no friends, no one to talk to. Then there was his cousin and his gang, they chased him where ever he went, he only had a few safe places, and he could never stay long so as to stop them from finding his stuff that he hid. Snape was shocked to find out the amount of money he stole, in his eyes if adults didn't offer him help he took it instead. He became a pick pocket to get money, bought and sold things from the older kids, he made a network of sellers and worked with a larger group of buyers he easily made money and bartered better than any market seller easily selling what he bought for double he spent. He was not stupid or arrogant, he down played his achievements and over sold his weakness, those who bought from him felt pity and were willing to spend more on what he was selling, and what he bought he hid how much he was making by always having exactly how much they wanted. Making it seem like he scraped by, while he made money he spent it on things to help himself. He bought his ways into gyms to train, bought swimming trunks and lessons and started to swim, he started to make running fun, even if he wasn't running for bullies he ran for training. He was forced to cook so he learnt what he wanted to cook, he was beat so took up kick-boxing before he went swimming. His relatives were mad at first that they had lost their slave, but while he grew stronger they saw the better side of it. He cooked better food, worked more on the garden and disappeared most of the time, out of sight out of mind.

He saw the smirk all over again, the glowing green eyes, he never needed glasses so those eye would be more pronounced but when he heard his father wore them he did as well, another way to make his opponents downplay him. He knew that blood purity was stupid but not because of the impossibility of breeding strong magic but because it lost money and profit, he cared not for race or looks. He simply ripped them off no matter who they were.

Suddenly he was ejected from the boys mind. He looked around at the eating students, all of them stealing glances and the mastermind of Slytherin, Harry Potter, and yet he sat as if he was in a room by himself, completely settled and unnerved. As the feast came to a close Albus started his speech closing off on the dangers he had brought to the school and hid on the 3rd floor. He watched as Potter grew bored throughout the speech, for the first time glancing around at other students, for the first time showing emotion, interest, interest in those who can help get him where he wants.

As he was let out of the hall following the prefect, Snape had to think to himself that the next few hours are going to set the tone for the next 7 years and so he started the long walk down to the dungeons to give his speech.

* * *

Snape watched as the prefect lined the first years up in the front row and filed in with their own year. The 7 rows of each year stood still, a lot of them glaring with hatred at Potter, the fact that he was in their house was an insult, the rest stared with interest wondering would happen with the boy.

"I expect that each of you will show respect to me as I am your head of house." He started staring pointedly at the first years. "In side of the common room we all stand by ourselves but whatever petty squabbles you have with each other are meaningless outside of our room, I expect that you will present a united front, to the rest of the school. We are seen as evil, by most of the school so we will support each other. You each get your own room and it is the room you will stay for all of your time in this school. Your room will be bare, bare minimal furniture, no protection and you will be expected to work for everything you need. You will protect your room from others, you will protect your stuff from others but you will never take it out of hand, permeant damage is not acceptable we are a united front. Anyone who causes permanent damage will deal with me, and believe me that is not something you want. Is that clear?" Snape finished, his voice never changing volume but the effect of his voice was clear, you will suffer.

He glanced at everyone and found potter looking bored as he was at Dumbledore's speech. This was not surprising looking back on his past and the fact that he had shown no reason that he would help. Snape turned and walked away and as he entered his room disillusioned himself before slowly re-entering the common room to find the new quidditich captain, Flint, on his knees with Potter's hand wrapped around his neck, holding him down, while his head was next to his. His lips an inch away from Flint's ear, whispering something that made the boy slowly pale, before he was let go of. Potter stood tall before pulling out his wand and flicked it lifting Flint of the ground by his ankles, shocking everyone at the silent incantation but more so Snape seeing the spell that was so often used on him by the boy's own father.

In a cold whisper that sounded louder than it should of Potter spoke "You are a Gryffindor, you act without thinking and rushed into a situation with no grace nor prior thoughts, you may as well go to the Fat Lady and ask to be let in, or better yet here is the pass word 'Caput Draconis', it was not hard to listen to the ginger prefect tell his year mates." Every one stared in shock at the knowledge given to them all silenced by what they had been told. They were broken from their stunned state by the Flints skin and hair changing red and gold respectively. So another silent spell had been used by the boy. "This one, yeah?" he shouted over his shoulder to the house as he stalked away from the group drawing their eyes, he stopped at the door way to where his new dorm would be, pointed his wand at Snape and twisted it while looking him directly in the eyes stating clearly, "Revelio" before winking at the now present head of house and sauntering to his new room, every one glancing from his retreating form to their now visible head of house.

* * *

At the staff meeting everyone was talking animatedly about how there summer was, and the new students before Dumbledore entered and sat in his throne, he looked at each over his moon shaped glasses and finally spoke, "So how is everyone" and with a cluster of good responses he continued "And how are the new students? Any problems? Fillius?" And so the usual responses began, with only a few complaints such as the 6th Weasley boy seemed upset that he was not 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' best friend and that he should not be a 'Slimy Snake' but then Albus turned to face Snape who just stared back after already giving his report, "So Severus, how goes the power standing in 'the Snake Pit' as it has been eloquently called?"

"It has sifted…"

"To young Malfoy then?"

"No…" At this point all of the other staff stared at him, all had expect Draco to throw around his wealth and his father's name, but now…

"So?" Sinistra asked expectantly.

"Potter." Was his curt answer.

"WHAT!" the shocked exclaims from the staff members rung out. Dumbledore's twinkling eyes were at full blast watching the reactions.

"Well?" he questioned.

"As I left I disillusioned myself and turned back to see Flint on his knees, wand a few meters from himself, and it was obvious that he had tried to improve his standing but choose the wrong person as Potter had his hand around his throat and whispered something in his ear. After Flint paled he spoke in a cold whisper, easily grabbing everyone's attention, and called him a Gryffindor for his lack of tact and forethought, and cast 3 silent spells, 'Levicorpus, Mutare Cute*, and Crinus Muto' floating him onto display, chainging his skin red and hair gold before leaving for his dorm. As he reached the door way he used 'Revelio' on myself and took away my disillusionment and winked at me before he left."

All the staff stared at him before a snicker broke out. Before a giggle and then laughter broke out in the staff as they were glared at by the Potions Master. After the laughter died out, they finally noticed the look and realised that Snape wasn't joking but a 1st had handled them self against a 5th was difficult to believe, even after taking in to account the fact that Potter had done silent casting.

"So he is safe?" Questioned Dumbledore.

"For now. I only hope he can defend his room properly as the show he made tonight will only last so long."

"Ok the thank you for your time. You may leave but can I have a word before you leave?"

All the staff were able to see the dismissal and left the room, "You tried legilimency?"

"Yes he pulled me through his memories effortlessly, all though not trained the boy is obviously a natural at the mind arts. He seemed to know about my probe before it reached his mind so easily took control."

"Interesting, we must watch young Harry."

"We shall indeed"

"I shall see you at breakfast Severus, have a good night."

"And you Headmaster." And with that he left for his room needing to think upon the events that happened in the last few hours."

* * *

 _*Skin Colour Change Spell_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **XxX**

Malfoy wasn't going to stand for this, he was going to the new prince of Slytherin, not Potter. He was a fraud, he was a lion in the snake pit. So, he threw some money to some 6th and 7th years to get them to help him teach Potter a lesson. They were going to attack him at 1 in the morning and show him what they think of him. It had cost him a lot of money because of the frauds 'skills' that he had obviously faked. There was no way a 1st year could do that themselves. So, when the crowd had dispersed he had built his perfect plan.

The plan was simple, they were going to beat the boy, give him some boils and sores then stun him. The plan was to make him late for class and even miss some from being in the hospital, and with his godfather as the head of house, he was sure to get away with it.

This all meant nothing when at midnight his door burst open and a smirking boy walked in, his hair covered most of his eyes but the green glow seemed to seep out. He ran a hand through his hair. Brushing it back, where most of it stood on end.

The sigh that followed put chills down Draco's spine, it sounds exactly like his mother when he had done something wrong, the disappointment was obvious. "I've had a very long day and would like some sleep so let's get this done with," the tone was one of a disappointed parent, how could he get these effects in Draco he felt like he had done something wrong, and was now getting told off, "I care not for your wants, Malfoy but when they're going to affect me, especially cause me harm, well, I take it personally. So, this is your warning. Stay out my way and I'll ignore you, but give me problems and you'll learn that Flint got it light.

Remember, I. Am. A. Potter. In wealth we bury you, and our grimoire has way too many spells- that are illegal -to even start to list them off- and that's before we get into runes, wards, and potions. Remember my family is older than yours by hundreds of generations."

Draco started to realize the trouble he was in, he knew the potters were older and wealthier but Potter didn't have access to all that right? He wasn't wearing the family ring that was common, or even the heirs ring so he was lying, he must be. "where is your ring then?" he spat back

A chuckle was the sound Draco heard before ropes bound him, his vision went dark but he was still awake he turned and could see his bed sheets. He heard some walk around, looking at what he had done with his room, it was done up nicely but there was a lot still to be done the arm chairs were still to be unpacked along with a fireplace to be added, but the armchairs were lightened and shrunk by his father and he would get an older student to get the fire place sorted out for him, his desk was placed with his books on a shelf of his bookshelf, he planned to order more from Flourish and Blotts, as well as some darker material from Moribound's –the book shop in Knockyurn Alley, he had a deep green rug covering the floor, but the room was still bare.

All of a sudden his face was turned at he found himself in a hold, staring in to those emerald orbs that looked so cold, but seemed to have dashes of amusement in them, a fist settled in front of his face and a ring shimmered in to existence on his right ring finger, it was not the silver like his own heir ring, nor the gold like his father but a platinum ring with a red diamond on it, the Potter motto, Is sinn ar ciùird (We are our craft) wrapped around the band, and the family crest inlayed in silcer, the gauntlat hoding the blade of the swordwith a lion rampart on the opposite side. There was no doubt now, Potter had taken his seat as head of his house. Envy spread through his body, recognizing that only the families of the founders of Magical Britan got a ring made of platinum, and while not part of the 'Sacred Twenty-Eight' the name still held a lot of power in Wizengamont.

"Be warned dear cousin, I will destroy you in every form, but who knows maybe you can come to your senses and become an ally." With his final statement, he released the boy from his binds and walked out closing the door behind him.

Draco could only sit and listen to his own breathing, the heavy panting from the fear he felt made him realize that he was outmatched.

* * *

Snape was finally done sorting his equipment for the following year, he had added new wards to his storage room and hidden the more dangerous ingredients, he hated to admit it he had some respect for the Weasley twins (their potions work the use in pranks was amazing but they downplayed their class work and he hated that they did because if they set their sites higher both could easily achieve potion masteries, what with all their new potions they made to change people to animals, it was very impressive.) he still did not want them to get their hand on stuff that could kill themselves or someone else.

He entered his office when the wards that he placed around Draco's room went off, telling him someone had entered he rushed down to stop his godson doing something foolish or being harmed. He disillusioned himself as he ran through the common room towards the entrance to the first year dorms and as he rounded the corner to the bys section he was surprised to be hit by a disarming spell and bound in thick ropes. He saw Potter staring at him before he spoke calmly "Your Godson has a plan to 'teach me a lesson' so I'm going to have a quick talk with him, warning him to stay out of my path, because he is a minor nuisance at best. Now I will release you and give you back your wand, I promise to not harm him. Ok?" at Snapes yes, he vanished the ropes and threw his wand back, it was at this point that Snape realized that he was still disillusioned and watched as the boy walked into the room, he needed to ask how he knew he was there. He listened to the conversation and felt pity for hi Godson but exasperated at his response. Once Potter had closed the door he allowed himself to come into view, but before he could potter pulled out a book.

"Do you know what this is?" stunned by the question he could only shake his head, "It is my father's journal as well as the group known as the Marauders log of their pranks. I can only apologize for their behavior and warn you I am not my father."

At this Snape nodded went to talk again but was cut off as another book was pulled outt, "And this one?" again a shake of the head, "This is my mothers journal, it has all the clues for potions she changed and resipes for thoghs that she made, as well as her notes on spell creation," Snape looked hungerily at the book, despeart to find knowledge the book held "but it was also a diary for her time at hogwarts, I know you were her friend but I have yet to decide if I will forgive you for what you called her, you used the one word that would cut her deep and she hated that she lost you as a friend. Now I have some older students to scare so have a good night." And with that, he left whistling to himself leaving a saddened man behind him.

Snape stood there for five minutes watching the doorway that let to Potters room, from here he could see the rune that he had inscribed on the door, it was that of lightning. Fitting to the boy, it would give anyone a nasty shock if they tried to enter and they were unwelcome. He felt sorry for the older students who were probably getting scared by Potter, he had no idea how but the boy had a way to make you feel like a young child being told off even him, an adult.

A shout echoed through the common room, one of fear.

"Yeap, I pity the fool."

* * *

Malfoy sat on his bed, watching the door in fear. He was scared that Potter would come back. He jumped when his door opened slowly but calmed once he saw his Godfather, he walked in and conjured himself a chair and sat. There was no noise from either of them for five minutes, until Draco broke the silence, "You heard everything the?"

"Yes."

"And you did nothing to stop him?" he exclaimed.

"You were never in any harm."

What?"

"He promised he would not harm you tonight."

"Oh... but you heard what he said?"

"Most of it, why?"

"He is Lord of House Potter."

"Oh, shit..." His Godfather cursed trailing off thinking about what this could mean.

"This doesn't leave this room or between the two of us Uncle Sev."

"No?

"Potter wants it to remain a secret, if not he would not hide the ring, but he told me because if it ever came out he knew it was me that leaked it but it does him no harm. He had this all thought out before he even entered Hogwarts didn't he?"

"Yes, I believe so, but the way he has played tonight he has proven himself a true Slytherin through and through, more Slytherin than what I have seen in years. Did you see him on the train?"

"Yes but I thought he was an older student, he was wearing muggle clothes so thought he was a mudblood, I just sneered at him and walked on."

"So in others words, you acted like a prince?"

A blush reddened Draco's face, "Yes, I did."

"Then he picked you as soon as he was sorted into Slytherin. You made it clear that you thought of yourself as a better and he clearly knows about your family."

"Yes, that is true."

"I will keep this quiet and take my leave" Severus stood vanished the chair and walked to the door, "Draco, that boy is a stampeding herd of centaurs, get in his way and you will get trampled, maybe even killed." And with that, he left for the comfort of his own bed.

As he rounded the corner he saw Potter exit the 7th year dorms with a grin on his face. He looked at Severus and nodded once before he strolled past him towards his room, Snape followed and caught the door, noticing that he felt no shock, and knocked. "Come in, Professor."

"Thank you" he stated as he entered the room. He looked around, and saw what was better than what most of his seventh years had combined, The floor had a deep grey carpet lining it, the walls were the usal black brick but the small torches that usally lit the room were not burning the usal orang/red colour but a deep greenwith a few licks so purple everyfew seconds, the fire place was larger and had a roaring fire that warmed the cold room, above it –on the mantle place- were pictures from the Potter's wedding, both lily and James looked extremly happy, his eyes were drawen to a table which had two tumblers on it and a bottle of fire whiskey, a rack with different alchols and glasses for each. Relaxed on one of the couches black felt was Potter, staring at the fire gestured to one of the armchairs for him to sit as he reached and poured two glasses of fire whiskey and waved his wand over the top adding ice, handing him the glass and relaxing. They sat in silence, one stiff as a board the other relaxed like he was at dinner. "I'm sorry, for everything. I know that it is too late and that I should have manned up and apologized to her myself but it was too late, she was gone and I could never have her back."

"You are forgiven. Now ask your questions, I know you have many."

"Only a few actually, the memories you showed me were... enlightening to what made you who you are."

"Thank you"

"First of all, how did you buy alcohol."

"I learnt about magic when I was eight, I met a boy who was from Scotland who recognized me, when he approached he told me everything then took me to Gringotts and helped me buy clothes, books on culture and the other families, and then helped me find a place to stay, he is the owner and I pay rent, it workes for summer. He bought the alcohol for me."

"I assume charms keep it cold?"

He received a chuckle, "No, runes. It was one of the subjects I could learn before I got a wand so I threw myself in to that, and potions, and fell in love with both, it was second nature to me with potions so I started to experiment even with the improvements from my Mothers notes, seeing what would happen if I changed certain things. All of this was observed by Cameron, The Scot, and he guided me through the steps."

"Then how are you so good at wand magic?"

His face darkened, the eyes reverting back to the balls of ice instead of the balls of emotion they were only seconds before, "Cameron found that someone had put a block on my magic, not the usual one that wears off over the years but one that held me at thirty percent of what I should be, so took me to the Goblins who unbound it in a ritual. After a week I found I could do some wandless magic by copying Cameron and started to practice when I learned the spells that Cameron commonly used I showed him."

Snape wanted to know how blocked his core, but saw the face that was in front of him a stopped"

After I showed him we went to a custom wand shop, which was run by Cameron's dad, and got myself a wand.-

 **FLASHBACK**

"Harry, meet my Dad, Andrew. Dad meet Harry."

"A pleasure sir."

"None of that, call me Andrew."

"Ok, Andrew."

"I'll leave you two too it then, shall I?" Cameron called already out the exit.

"Don't worry ill get you out of here quick as a jiff, now has Cameron taught you how to reach out your magic?"

"Yeah"

"Good, follow me," Andrew called over his shoulder walking to one of the 3 doors behind the counter. As he entered Harry saw hundreds of rows of wood. They walked down the row till they reached a stone circle, Andrew positioned Harry in the center, "Now reach out your magic and feel for the wood."

Taking a deep breathe Harry let his magic out slowly spreading down the two rows of wood once he reached the end he instinctively put out his hand and two shafts flew towards him landing in his hand.

Behind him Andrew let out a low whistle, "Wow, Rainbow Eucalyptus and Japanese Purple Wisteria, both amazing for battle transfiguration and charms, especially color changes, you will be a true soldier with this wand but a very fun side. Now cores." And he started to stride down the rows to back to the main room, faster than Harry could keep up. By the time he did Andrew had opened the second door and walked in, this room filled with barrels, positioning harry in another stone circle and released his magic once more, much faster this time, raised his had and three vials flew to his hand, one filled with scales, another a grey/silver liquid and the third black smoke. "interesting very interesting" he heard from Andrew behind him

 **END FLASHBACK**

"So what is your wand made of then?" asked Snape impatiently

"12 and a half inches made of Rainbow Eucalyptus intertwined with Japenese Purple Wisteria, with the cors of Acromatula Venom, Occamy Scales, and Boggart Essence. Perfect for Transfiguration and Charms, with color changing charms being cast easier than a Lumos."

"Oh... So all this...?" Lost for words Snape gestured to the room,

"Oh this was easy work"

"can I have a tour?"

"Why not." Standing he led through all the rooms that off shot from the main one, There were three small bedrooms each with a small ensuite with a shower and bathtub along with a queen sized bed with black bedding with silver pillows and two green cushions on each then there was his study/library easily holding over five hundred books with a huge wooden table with comfy chairs around it, along with 3 fully functioning potion labs with rune shields and self stirring rods. There was a small gym with some weights and a rowing and bike machine. Finally was Harry's room as the entered a long serpent lunged and wrapped around Harry's waist.

"Yes I missed you too but we have guests so behave."

Snape was surprised to see an occamy wrapped around Harry's waist, it slithered up his shoulder and bowed its head to the man, who returned the gesture before diving back to the bed.

Once he was over his shock he looked around the room in awe there was a king sized bed in the middle with the same bedsheets and cushions as before, there was another fireplace that heated the room, along with the same green torches with some amber ones above a desk with a few books, parchment, and a few muggle pens. There was a nest in between the desk and bed that the occamy jumped to. An open door showed a huge bathroom.

Snape turned to the boy, how were you so well prepared for this, all this furniture, the books I mean..."

"Camerons younger sister was in Slytherin a few years ago but left to go to Beuxbatons as well as Cameron, she said that as her friends were in a different house they didn't talk to her and they were the only reason she came anyway so left after a week."

"Rachel, as in Peters?"

"Yes."

"Oh hell, if she is anything like her brother you are going to be a handful."

"No, Cameron has a dry band dark sense of humor compared to her mean, I say I'm a mix of the two, but l prefer the dry and witty myself."

"Good, now what does this Cameron do for work?"

"He is an enchanter, but wants to become a teacher, he is working on his mastery before approaching Dumbledore and asking if he will add the class."

"Amazing, a wand crafter, enchanter and what about Mrs and Miss Peters?"

"Debbie, that is Cameron's mum is the Head Healer of the Children's ward at St Mungo's and Rachel wants to become a Potions Mistress and hopefully open an apothecary and premade potions shop."

"So they will have all the bases covered then something, this family really go all out don't they?"

"Yeah. That's what I love about them, they expect the best and get it. Cameron got the highest marks in Europe for his charms OWLs and NEWTs, and Rachel will probably do the same for potions. She hates you though whenever I talked about you from my parents' journals she would go on a rant about a "greasy-haired vampire, who has a broom handle so far up his arse that when you open your mouth to speak, you can see the handle" but she loves the way you make your robes flow when you walk and wants to know how. I said cantrips but Cameron thinks it is either all skill or an enchantment."

Snape thinking back to the week Rachel was at school shivered, remembering her mean humor that made kicking a dead puppy look nice smirked and told him about the enchantment that he adjusted, it usually gave the robes a set heat but he made it so it add air to the tail of his robes ie the flowing and the snap was all skill, he also told him that he had greasy hair due to the potions he brewed. He then had a bottle thrust into his hands, with the explanation that Rachel had the same problem and that was how she countered it, just wash with it each morning and night and it should fix the problem.

"Thank you."

"No problem, but if you don't mind, I am very tired and would like some sleep before class tomorrow..."

"of course, thank you for the insight and the help have a good night."

"and you" as both walked to the entrance, "by the way I give my thanks in advance to not share that I have alcohol..."

"Of course."

"Good night then professor" closing the door behind the man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **XxX**

Blaise looked at his new friends, Tracy and Daphne with a smirk. Daphne had her head in yet another book and Tracy was staring down the table at Potter, the boy who had caught the interests of all Slytherin.

Personally, Blaise was happy he did, in one night he had swiped the rug from under Malfoy Jr and kept all the older years off his back, by neutering most of the sixth and seventh years.

The magic he had shown was enough to show he was trained but by who was the question on everyone's mind. He had humiliated Flint without harming him, so at first, it was thought that Dumbledore but when they woke, they found that the sixth and seven years had been cut with an underpowered 'diffindo' in a lightning bolt shape across their chest so that those who didn't wake during his 'treatment' knew who did it to them, all through the girls only got it across their stomachs so at least he had morals, so the matter was in the air.

He wanted to ask but was unsure of the reaction he would get, so he planned to wait until classes.

As Snape dropped off their timetables Daphne finally took her eyes off her book, "Oh, when did we get to breakfast?"

Blaise laughed, Daphne was confused, she had brought up her plan to become an 'Ice Princess' to keep Malfoy Jr off her back and divert his attention to someone else, but now... Potter had pulled that plan and tore it to pieces. She was free to do as she pleased and it confused her.

Tracy, on the other hand, had a different confusion, but it still originated from the same person. She was crushing on Potter and he looked like he was an emotionless but Blaise suspected that he, like Daphne's plane, was pretending to be cold.

He looked at the parchment in front of him, today they had Transfiguration, Potions, and Defense with the Gryffs and Herbology with the Ravens and Charms with the Badgers. He was interested in how the Gryffs would act around Potter, him supposed to be their 'Golden Boy' but that was now further from the truth. He smirked at a glance at Weasley six and the dirty looks he was throwing Potter in between stuffing his face with as much food as possible. Yes, these classes will be very entertaining.

LINE BREAK

When they first entered the class Blaise sat next to Potter next to the aisle that separated the two houses from themselves. Potter abruptly whipped out a pen(?) and parchment and scribbled a note down and walked to the front of the class, conjured a bowl with basic markings covering it, a stag, rat do and wolf enterlaced with lilies. he tapped his wand on it and filled it with something placed the parchment on the desk and left, after 2 minutes Weasley ran in, food stains down his shirt and tie.

Muttering to himself "Thank Merlin, the old witch isn't here."

He was about to take a seat when the cat leaped off the desk and turned into McGonagall "Nice of us to join us Mr. Weasley so nice of you to turn up, maybe I should turn your rat into a watch, then maybe you will be on time?"

"I got lost..."

"Then a map should suffice. Now sit"

Turning back to the bowl she picked up the note and read it, turning to the bowl she looked at the design and a tear rolled down from her eye, but she quickly covered it with returning to her stern attitude, "Simply amazing, I see worse work in my fifth-year class, simply amazing."

One of the Gryffs, Granger? looked upset at the declaration before a scowl formed, then a look of determination appeared. It was obvious that she was used to being the best but now... she had competition and she was way behind. Blaise knew she had no chance of winning, Potter was obviously years ahead of them and felt no shame in showing it. It was definitely going to be interesting for the next few years until she figured out she had already lost.

"Transfiguration comes in many forms, but it all of it follows the same base. Changing one thing to another. One form to another. We shall start with the basics, changing inanimate objects. In a week we shall change a match to a needle, but I don't expect you all to do it completely." She did this while changing her desk to a wooden lion, "You also saw-"

The door opened and Potter walked back in showed a book and sat down and started to read, legs pushed out and relaxed, all though casual he had a natural elegance to himself that was clearly not purposeful but was always there.

Weasley started to splutter and blurted out "Why isn't he in trouble, he was late. He is only getting special treatment because of who he is, isn't he!"

"Mr. Weasley watch your tone, ten points from Gryffindor and another twenty for insulting another student. Now enough of your sputtering, if you were on time, you will have seen him perform this amazing conjuring and leave me a note asking for my permission to go and get a book to read as he is clearly further ahead than the level we are currently working at. Now we also saw some conjuring, and also one of the hardest form animagus transformation.

In this class, you will learn how to do the first two and maybe even the third if you show the skills I deem necessary, but you should know, I have not given permission for that in years." Giving a pointed look at Potter, who merely smirked but continued to read, now Blaise was confused, what was that about.

"Now the theory, everyone, quill and parchment out and copy this out." And with a flick of her wand, the board was covered in words and they started to write.

Half-way through, Blaise broke his second quill but before he could fish out another, Potter past a metal stick to him, "Whats this?" Blaise asked picking it up and uncaping it.

"It's a fountain pen, it writes like a quill but is made of metal, it stops ink from gaining your magical signature so you can't be placed in contracts unwillingly and it also never breaks, so there is that."

"Thanks, this is great where do I get one?"

"Keep it, but if it runs out of ink, come to me and I'll show you how."

"Really, whats the catch?"

"Why, must there be one?"

"Because we are Slytherin."

"True, so ill ask for friendship? Yeah why not I'll ask for friendship."

A giggle from in front of them informed both that they were being listened too. Potter glanced up, "Continue with the notes, or face the wrath of the kitty." turning back to his book.

With a low laugh, he continued with his notes.

"Wrath of the kitty, Mr. Potter?" came a stern voice from Blaise's right making him jump.

"Better than 'Wrath of the Pussy" Ma'am, No?" how he did it without a break for laughter or a smirk will always confuse Blaise.

"Why of course Mr. Potter but I will have to deduct points for talking about a teacher, no."

"What teacher, Ma'am? As far as I know, there is no teacher called Professor Kitty is there, and if so what do they teach, because I must know?"

There was now a tug on the corner of her lips, "Why of course Mr. Potter you are correct, ten points to Slytherin for helping a teacher realize the truth."

"What about my conjuring, did you like it?" Potter asked innocently, he now had the interest of all the class.

"It was stunning Mr. Potter, take one hundred points for the amazing work and showing advancement in your skills of transfiguration, and the detail, how did you know?"

"I have their journals"

"Ah yes, that would give away all their stories."

"Thank you, Professor." turning back to his book.

"No problem Mr. Potter, please come visit me at the break after your next class, to discuss what you will do in class."

"I will, Professor." and with that, the conversation stopped and back was the stern teacher and the uncaring boy and this left a confused Blaise and he wasn't the only one in the class.

* * *

During Herbology they were learning the basics of plant life as well as how to care for them and to anyone outside of Slytherin, he was listening with rapt attention but to Blaise, he could see the boredom in his features. He was partnered with Tracy, who had split her attention between the two and he seemed completely oblivious to it, but as he reached for some fresh parchment he brushed her hand, one side smirking the other completely still as he teased the poor girl, he clearly showed he was not as oblivious as he showed.

LINE BREAK

They all sat with their own desks for potions, while they took notes, so Blaise missed the chance to chat with Potter, he had planned to do it at the break but with his meeting with McGonagall he didn't have the chance but as the class broke Potter glanced at him and held up 2 fingers then nodded at the lanky ginger who kept throwing hateful glances at him, he obviously needs to talk to the boy.

As the bell went to signal to the end of class Potter called out, "Weasley, we need to talk."

"What do I need to say to you snake?" he spat venomously.

"How about why you seem to hate me more than any other snake?" the cold tone almost freezing.

"I have nothing to say to you" before storming away leaving behind three confused Slytherins and a pissed Harry.

"What was that about?" asked Zanbini,

"Do you remember my show on the last night?" after receiving 3 nods, well while I was revealing snape I tagged him with a listening charm so I could hear the staff meeting, one of the comments was that Weasley complained about him not being able to be my friend and that just confirmed my suspicions."

"Oh."

"Very eloquent Zanbini," getting a giggle from both girls and a snort from the boy. "Now, it is a pleasure to meet you, I'm Harry Potter." complete with a half bow and his hand being held out his hand."

"Blaise Zanbini, please call me Blaise." who also bowed and shook his hand.

"Daphne Greengrass, please call me Daphne or even Daph." giving a small curtsey and a dainty shake of the offered hand.

"Tracy Davis please call me call me Trace." again giving a slight curtsey and reached to shake, to be shocked as Potter reached and lightly kissed her knuckles,

"A pleasure," he breathed, a smirk playing on his face, while Tracy reddened before he spoke to them all "Please call me Harry, and now for lunch." walking backward away from the group, a grin on his face.

Blaise chuckled and followed, Harry was very good at playing games. Daphne stoically followed... for all of 3 seconds before breaking into giggles after seeing her friend scramble to catch up, Harry offered her an arm which Tracy latched on to. Blaise groaned as Daphne gave him a pointed look, before taking his own arm.

* * *

After Defence, the students were done for the day, so when Tracy asked if they could see each other's rooms they went and visited each.

They started with Tracy's, who was simple but elegant, there were protections on the door but they were simple, a bed with silver bedding and black pillows, along with a small desk, bedside dresser, wardrobe and a mirror on the wall.

Daphne's was very much the same but the colours had been reversed on the bedding, showing the closeness of the two girls, but it was still very simple but both girls were proud, and it was very well done for one night.

Blaise's was much the came but he had plain black bedding and a small rug in front of his fireplace. with 2 armchairs and there was no mirror.

But then they saw harry's and they were gobsmacked at what they saw, the scale of the room was hugely impressive and the design was even more so, the fact he had a full carpet laid and the extra rooms were unbelievable.

"How?" Daphne questioned, "How did you do this in one night?"

"Cameron, the man who took me in, is an enchanter, he set up a 'warding ruby' with glamours, and enchanted it to expand to this size, he also enchanted all the furniture and cases they were stored in to be extremely easy to move around."

"Wait, Cameron... as in Peters?" questioned Blaise.

"One in the same, why?"

"Because my mother is always raving about his family. His mother was the one who birthed me and I got my wand from his dad."

"Wait, you can get wands from outside of Olivander's?" this was becoming confusing to Tracy and Daphne, both who thought that Olivander was the only wandmaker in Britain.

"Yes, Olivander is a wandmaker, meaning he makes hundreds of wands and waits for someone who is a suitable match for each. Andrew, that is Mr. Peters, is a wand crafter, who makes wands custom for people. They are a lot more expensive but many Healers and Aurors have gone and got a custom wand as it works better as they are made for the person. I got mine when I was nine..."

"I got mine a few days after turning ten," Blaise responded filling in the unanswered question "but that was so I could learn how to spread my magic."

"How far are you in wandless then?"

"Just simple levitation-"

"You can both do wandless magic?" screeched Daphne interrupting the conversation while Tracy looked confused

Blaise smirking at Harry placed his wand on the table next to armchair he was currently sitting in and rolled up his sleeves and flicked his hand at the bottle of butterbeer he was drinking from, while he could do it he placed it down sweating after a minute, before turning to Harry from where he sat on the couch that he and Tracy currently occupied and followed the routine Blaise wand on the table, the rainbow wood with the veins of black wood along it looked stunning before he flicked his hand at Daphne.

"Well that was disappointing," she said confused as she was stared at by the others who burst out laughing at her sentiment, Tracy quickly handed her a small mirror through fits of giggles and when Daphne looked, she had shocking blue hair. She stared at Harry before trying to undo the spell but found that she couldn't, which didn't help the laughter. "FIX IT NOW!" her voice a quiet but ominous growl

Again Harry flicked his hand and her hair reverted to back to the usual blond but her ice blue eyes never left the emerald ones that were twinkling in amusement, "How many spells, what are they and when did you learn them?" she questioned him after they had calmed down.

"Six; Levitation, Summoning, Banishing, Tempus, Hair, and Cloth Colour Changing. The first 4 when I was nine by copying Cameron when I watched him work and the other 2 a few months ago so I can prank others without flashing my wand because it is quite flashy, as you can see."

"What is made of?" questioned Tracy

"Trace! That is personal!" Daphne scalded,

"No its fine but if you want to know I too want to know yours,"

"Deal!" Blaise and Tracy confirmed within a second but Daphne was hesitant,

"How much can you tell from our wands?"

"Not much to be honest, only what they will be good at like Cameron has a wand made for Enchanting, mine is good for Transfiguration and Charm but other than that I really never put much effort into wand crafting, so ill know what homework I should steal from you." His joke lightning the mood drastically.

"My wand is made of Rainbow Eucalyptus and Japanese Purple Wisteria, the cores are Occamy Scales, Acromatula Venom, and Boggart Essence."

"My own is Dead Vlei wood with Unicorn Horn Powder and Fire Crab Shell Fragments," Blaise replied, speaking up after a few minutes,

"Cherry Wood with a Phinox Feather" pipped up Tracy

"I... I'm" Daphne started quietly before taking a deep breath, "IwanttobeawandmakerwhenI'molder!" her exclamation coming out so fast that no one really understood her.

"What?" Harry asked almost laughing,

"I want to be a wandmaker when I'm older," she said nervously.

"Ahhhhhh, so you understand what our wand components mean about our personality?" after a hesitant nod, "Well, fire away."

"What? Your not upset I didn't tell you?"

"Not really, but I now want to introduce you to Andrew."

"OK, well my wand is Holly and Phoenix Feathers, which means I am very stubborn and noble to my core.

"Harry's is the easiest due to the multitude of components, he is very colourful and protective of what is his, be it objects or people," Harry slowly started to blush but pushed it down quickly but nit before Blaise noticed, "he changes his self to do so, which we have seen with the ease of which he pulls on masks, and he never hesitates in attacking his enemy and tries to overwhelm instead of strike awe.

"Blaise's shows that he becomes dead to the outside but he has a huge sense of loyaty, which once earned will be hard to lose, and is very defenseive." A smirk slowly adorned Harry's face as he watched the same reaction rise on Blaise's face as had on his own while hearing his personality traits.

"Finally, Tracy is very passionate and feels a huge amount of emotions over anything but when she truly loves something she will always be with them." The smile on Tracy's face confirmed to the boys that she was proud of this but Harry didn't catch the glance thrown his way, but Blaise did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **XxX**

Classes were a breeze for Harry who had put in a lot of time at home to try and learn as much as he could before leaving for Hogwarts, this meant he had a weird relationship with classmates and teachers.

With teachers, he was attentive in the practical work but very lazy during the theory. At first, he was reprimanded, and when the homework came in they thought he was cheating due to the level, and brought this to Snape. His reply was simple,

"The boy has a private Library in his room, it is obvious from that, that he needs none of the theory lessons we offer." His face never left his face, and when he was questioned about what he meant by "his room" he started to mutter darkly, hating the twinkle come from the headmaster, 'Damn the boy he is making my life even harder!'

After the stop of the reprimanding his classmates started to question why he was getting away with it from teachers. They told them his homework was much better than anyone else's so he obviously knew his stuff and as it was no one was near the level he was putting out, and when they were shown the detailed work Harry had done only his three friends weren't surprised, each had taken to using Harry's library instead of the school one due to the organization unlike the school one that had many books thrown in randomly. The Puffs hardly cared but looked approvingly on the hard work, all but one of the Gryffs moved on without a care, and the Claws saw it as a challenge to beat him. The one Gryff who cared was Granger. It was hilarious to watch her try to get Harry's attention.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Harry" a call came as they exited Charms, "Where are you getting information?" The voice was demanding and bossy, Harry and his companions continued to walk, Tracy was on his arm as had become regular.

"Harry stop!" again the voice demanded, Harry however never faltered while Blaise started to chuckle. "Stop this instant!" the voice was almost a shrill screech, it identified its self as Granger when she ran past them and stopped in their path, her wand was drawn, a large book bag at her side, with more in her arm.

"Did you know there was a banshee in the school?" Harry questioned, it stunned Granger but before she could speak his answer was answered by Daphne,

"No, I believe the screeching was from Granger, but I believe the Finnigan's mother is part banshee though."

"Ahh, ok then." Before brushing past Granger and continued down the hall to lunch Blaise couldn't help himself started to laugh at the look on Grangers face before offering his arm to Daphne and walking away, speeding up to catch with their friend. Once they were seated at the Slytherin table Harry thanked Daphne for picking up on the joke and started to eat.

Harry, whos back as to the entrance so couldn't see the doors looked up after Blaise once again started to chuckle, he pointed behind Harry to a very angry Granger who was staring at the back of his head as if willing it to blow up.

 **END FLASHBACK**

Then there was what happened at flying lessons, which Blaise found hilarious to Blaise, watching Harry as defied all expectations yet again,

 **FLASHBACK**

After Longbottom fell from his broom, Malfoy scooped up his Rememball and started to fly away claiming he was going to put it in a tree.

Weasley immediately moved to take off but hesitated for Granger, "Well Harry, aren't you going to do something?" her tone obviously making her think that Harry would pull Malfoy out of the air and the major one, care. So, as usual, he ignored her, one for being bossy but two because she still thought that she could call him by his first name, without any relationship that was not happening.

Blaise, on the other hand, looked with a thought gracing his face at him and moved closer, "Please wandlessly summon his broom." he said in a quiet whisper, pleadingly looking at Harry's stoic face.

"Fine!" he mumbled and raised his hand and rested it on the side of Tracy's head before drawing it to his own and kissing her hairline, on the outside, it looked that Harry had done exactly that but Blaise knew, Harry had used the gesture to lightly summon Malfoy's broom, which fell to the ground as if Malfoy had slipped off it, but as he fell Harry drew his wand pointed it at Malfoy and clearly stated, "Arresto Momentum" causing Malfoy to fall slowly to the ground but Harry feigned tiredness and dropped him the last five feet, causing him to land in a massive puddle.

He started to walk towards his estranged cousin but before he was even 4 steps forward he was grabbed by Granger, "HOW did you, of all people do that spell?" but Harry ignored her and continue to walk, Granger had no choice to let go or follow along, something Blaise found hilarious as she looked as if she would for a moment, but Harry was too far before she came to that decision.

After being helped Draco up he had a few harsh words in his ear. Allow he couldn't see properly due to the muddy water still covering his face he could clearly hear Potters voice in his ear, "You are so un-Slytherin in is truly amazing, you are making a mockery of our house. Next time I'll banish you into the woods instead of saving you. Understand?" and after getting quick nods he was passed to the bookends who had finally arrived.

 **END FLASHBACK**

LINEBREAK

Tracy was on a high, she was in her room with Daphne, and she was just sitting there thinking, Daphne had to flick her nose to regain her attention.

"HEY!"

"What is it with you lately?"

"What? Oh, nothing, just thinking."

"About Harry?" Daphne returned with a knowing grin.

"WHAT! No!"

"Oh really? So what would you feel if I told you I overheard Harry saying he likes Bones ?"

The growl of a response is all Daphne needed to hear to know that Tracy liked Harry, with a giggle "I'll be back soon." Not giving Tracy a chance to respond, she was out her room and scampering to Harry's room and in, glad that she was in the wards and looked around.

"HARRY!" she called

"Yeah?" He responded leaving the library, "Do you want a Butterbeer?" while getting one for himself,

Accepting she sat and thought about what she had to ask, "Do you like Tracy?"

Harry choked on his drink, spluttering and hacking away. It would have been funny if she was not scared of the answer. "Like how?"

"Like as in like like?"

After a few moments, Harry got up and wandered back to the library, leaving the question unanswered. Daphne ran towards the door to follow, but she was suddenly lifted and spun around the door opened and she was placed in the corridor, butterbeer still in hand and the door slammed behind her. 'Sore topic then?' She thought to herself, as she walked away she saw Malfoy leave his room and walk towards Harry's. He knocked before he was allowed in. Now that was something different.

LINEBREAK

Draco hated it a lot but he was struggling with the theory behind charms. He was embarrassed to admit it to others but when Flitwick showed Potter's homework he thought he had an out, but it was even harder to ask after that incident at the flying lesson, he was scared of Potter's reaction would be unkind so he struggled and chickened out last second a few time.

Finally, he built up the courage and knocked on Potter's door. When it opened he saw the rage on Potter's face lesson before he waved him in. He walked in and saw the huge room and looked at Potter with the question on his face,

"My guardian, Cameron, he is an enchanter. He enchanted an expansion ruby to make this room, it will shrink back down when I remove it. What can I do for you?"

"I would like some help in some of the theory help in Charms and Transfiguration and wondered if you would help me?"

"Why not ask Granger, she seems much more like the teacher type?" a smirk graced Potter's face allow Draco never saw it.

"What? Ask that Mudblood for help?" he spat "I would rather jump from the Astronomy Tower."

"Ok, if I am going to help you, there will be some rules. First don't use that word in my presence, as Blood-Purity is utter nonsense.

"What no it's not!"

"You are coming to me, a 'Half-Blood' for help. In classes taught by a 'Half-Breed" and a "Half-Blood' while in a school who's Headmaster is one of the most powerful alive, also a 'Half-Blood', you were also probably birthed by a 'Pure-blood' under the command of a 'Mudblood' and are in a room enchanted by a 'Half-Blood', blood purity is meaningless but if anything the inbreeding has caused more problems than naught, have you ever heard of a Muggle-Born having a squib?"

"No." was his sullen response,

"Now that that's covered, the second rule is that you must trust me in what I tell you and I will be as honest as possible with any questions you have but if I deem anything too personal I will not answer."

"What makes you think I have questions?"

"Because everyone has questions and you are no different Malfoy.'

Fair enough, any more rules?"

"You may tell others that I'm helping you but they must approach me themselves for help."

"Understood."

"And finally while in these lessons you may call me Harry."

"Thank you, and please call me Draco, but only in the lessons."

"Of course. Now, what are you struggling with?"

 _Author's Notes_

 _To those who have commented so far thank you so much, to the guest who commented about power levels equals that to Harry's maturity and intelligence then you are not quite following what I am trying to show._

 _Harry was raised in a household where he was neglected but was saved when he was eight and taken to a very powerful family. Wand crafters will be powerful, if not maybe in actual power but in knowledge. The head of a ward at Saint Mungo's will have to be both magically powerful and have a large knowledge in their field, in this case, children birth and care._

 _You then have the two who he would have spent the time with most, Rachel, a Beauxbatons student who wants to become a potions mistress. If you take the two potion masters we know you have Slughorn, a man who lived through the Battle of Hogwarts, but someone who even Tom Riddle and Lucius Malfoy both men who rarely admit that in someone. Then there is Snape, who was a spy to the light, he avoided being killed by Riddle, was trusted to help Harry and even saved a few hundred lives. So there is the power that Potion Masters/Mistresses have._

 _Then there is Cameron, an enchanter who made the expansion on harr,s room and if we take a look at the other things we have seen that are enchanted we have Harry's Cloak, which while not confirmed to be enchantment looks to be the most obvious reason, there is also Mad-Eye's eye, the Goblet of Fire, the Sorting Hat and the Mirror of Eserid. Enchanted items are all very powerful and the enchanters must have significant power to do so, I am making enchanting a form of runes and charms, so power and knowledge are important._

 _Harry was raised where even his best work is never enough, so he always pushes for the best he can, so living with this family he is he will see four people he wants to be like, so he tries to become better than he is. In the books, he easily picks up spells even if it is spells from years above him. to see him a few years ahead in knowledge is not hard if we look at Hermione she knew knowledge far past her age from the start, so Harry studying is not hard to see. Wandless magic is not something I'm planning to be a limited thing that only a few people will be able to do but something that will be taught in Hogwarts in sixth and seventh year. He acts maturely in situations as he is the head of an important house and even though it is not known, he has an expectation of how he should act in social situations._

 _The brushing off on Hermione is not pureblood hatred but he is wanting the respect he deserves and that is of his title be it Heir or Head of House Potter. If we look at Draco's character he always calls people by their surname, something that is done in even today until they are either the others better or told they can call the other by their first name. This is what Harry is doing which is why Harry introduced himself to the others and vice versa._

 _I understand the dislike of power equals maturity but this is not what I am aiming for. His actions with Tracy are obvious to everyone else but due to the lack of love he has had in his life he is oblivious to this, and I will develop this in the story._


End file.
